Problem: The following line passes through point $(-10, 1)$ : $y = \dfrac{5}{19} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(-10, 1)$ into the equation gives: $1 = \dfrac{5}{19} \cdot -10 + b$ $1 = -\dfrac{50}{19} + b$ $b = 1 + \dfrac{50}{19}$ $b = \dfrac{69}{19}$ Plugging in $\dfrac{69}{19}$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{5}{19} x + \dfrac{69}{19}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-10, 1)$